


In the Spirit of Halloween

by Rogu3p1rate26



Series: Gotham Vampire AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogu3p1rate26/pseuds/Rogu3p1rate26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Dark Knight(mare) of Gotham. Stephanie's first Halloween as a vampire. She has an idea for a couple's costume for her and Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Spirit of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure why I decided to write this story. It takes place a few months after TDKoG. In this story, its Stephanie’s first Halloween as a vampire. (Sorry, I’m not trying to spoil my own story.) She and Jason are just settling into their new home near where Jason (A.K.A. Red Hood) patrols his territory. This is an apology for all of my fans, I’m still writing Dick’s chapter, and he just won’t shut up. I’m trying my hardest to finish his chapter and post it, so please hang in there a little longer.
> 
> If you haven’t read TDKoG, Bruce and his family are vampires. As such, every few decades the guys have to change their names. For this story; Bruce’s name is Andrew, Dick’s name is John & Jason’s name is Peter. 
> 
> Sorry the story ends kind of awkwardly. That’s just how I imagined it. And yes, Stephanie and Jason are wearing gender swapped costumes.
> 
> Happy Halloween everybody.
> 
> This is a one-shot.

In the Halloween Spirit

Stephanie sat at her desk typing the report ‘Andrew’ had asked her to proofread and re-type, before he had copies made to send out to his department heads. She was almost finished, when she heard the elevator ding. She looked over to see ‘John’ and Babs exit. John was singing something under his breath and Babs shook her head in exasperation.

“Hello John, Barbara. How are the two of you?” Barbara made to answer, but John chimed in first.

“Hello Steph, just checking on ‘dad’. Oh and to ask if you and ‘Pete’ are coming to our Halloween party this weekend?” Stephanie gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

“Crap, Halloween is this weekend, isn’t it? Oh shoot, I haven’t even thought what I want to go as. Let alone Pete.” She slumped in her seat. Babs smacked John in the chest.

“Don’t worry Steph, it’s only Tuesday, you still have time to figure something out.” She paused to consider something and Stephanie lifted her head and glared at her.

“Oh no, don’t even think about it Babs. I know that look and I don’t need to buy anymore clothes. I have enough to do me a long time.” Babs grinned sheepishly and laughed. “So what are the two of you dressing up as? I might be able to sweet-talk Pete into dressing up as something similar.” John snorted.

“I doubt that Steph. We’re dressing up as pirates.” Babs rolled her eyes and Stephanie looked him in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders. “Well, why not? It gets boring dressing up as devils, ghosts, animals and vampires every year. So, we decided to change things up.” Stephanie nodded her head. 

Andrew opened his door and saw the couple. He motioned for them to come in and Stephanie returned to her typewriter. The rest of the day she spent thinking about if she would be able to talk her husband into dressing up at all. It was as walked into the kitchen that she was struck with inspiration. Shortly after, ‘Pete’ walked inside. She turned her back to him to hide something. Puzzled, he walked up behind her.

“Evening Steph, whatcha doin?” She turned around holding a picture out to him. “’Bride of Frankenstein’? What’s this about?” She looked at him nervously. 

“Well, Dick and Babs invited us to their Halloween party this weekend and I was hoping you wanted to get dressed up and go?” Jason looked at her and sighed dramatically. Since Steph had entered their lives, he Bruce and Dick had started talking to each other like normal people once again. He still had a few moments where he wanted to attack them, but they were much fewer than they had been. Stephanie bit her lip. “I know you and Dick are still having issues, but they did ask instead of telling us we were coming.” Jason winced when he saw her look at the picture she had in her hand.

“And you want us to dress up as ‘Frankenstein’? Honestly, it’s not a bad idea, babe. I know I can pull off the Frankenstein monster. As for the bride, well you could use some hair rinse to color your hair.” She put the picture down on the counter and began to twist her hands in agitation.

“Well, about that. I kinda had an idea for a ‘twist’.”

\----

Four days later, Babs opened the front door and froze in the middle of her door. Jason shuffled his feet nervously. Stephanie waved her hand and grinned widely. Babs shook herself from her stupor.

“Pete, Steph, is that you?” She asked as she admitted them inside. Steph hugged her as she walked past.

“It was my idea. What do you think? Pete already had the hair.” They heard someone hit the wall and slide down. When they looked, they saw John sitting on the floor holding his sides. Pete glared at his brother and Stephanie started to fidget. 

“If it weren’t for the fact Steph rarely asks for anything, I wouldn’t have done this. But this is the only thing she’s asked for since we were married, so I agreed. So just can it Johnnie-boy.” John stopped laughing and bit his cheek. He stood up and made his way to his wife. 

“I’m sorry Steph, I’m not trying to be rude. I just think it’s kinda funny that Pete’s dressed as a 6ft tall ‘Bride of Frankenstein’. Dad’s definitely gonna get a kick out of this.” He hugged his sister-in-law and smirked at his brother. 

“Dad’s here? Great just great.” Pete tapered off when he saw his wife’s face fall. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her over to him. He kissed her gently on the neck and grinned down at her. “Oh well, I didn’t get dressed up like this for nothing. Did he bring his camera?”

“Pete, if you want to leave we can. I don’t want you to be embarrassed and get angry at someone.” She looked at him and he kissed her on the lips.

“Stephanie, babe, if I was worried about anyone embarrassing me, I would’ve told you. It was a great idea and dad’s gonna like it. I promise.” He looked at his brother and spoke to him telepathically.

(“She looked so nervous when she told me her idea, I thought she was gonna cry. She didn’t get invited to any Halloween parties when she was younger and she definitely did get to do much trick-or-treating as a kid. The least I could do was agree to dress up as the bride to her Frankenstein monster. So if you or Bruce do or say anything to upset her, there will be pain.”) John rolled his eyes as the small group made their way to the living area.

(“Seriously Jay, I’m just giving you a hard time. I don’t want anything to happen to you or Steph. Trust me, I’ll behave and I’ll tell Bruce to behave too. Although, I have to ask how she came up with the idea?”) Pete shrugged his shoulders as they saw Andrew. The look on Andrew’s face when he realized who they were was well worth it.

(“She said she saw a picture of the bride and noticed the white streak in her hair. She thought it looked like mine and the idea was born. Besides, I make this look so much better, don't you think?”) John started laughing again as Andrew raised his camera.

\----

Years later, the picture of two pirates and gender swapped Frankenstein monster and his bride, was still one of Bruce’s favorite pictures of his kids. He kept it safe in a hidden photo album stored under his desk. Whenever he felt guilt over his inability to protect or connect with his children, a quick look at the photo album reminded him that he had done a pretty good job thus far. He would look at it and remember they had turned out alright under his guidance and he would continue to guide them.


End file.
